falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Creeper
Creepers are hostile mobs that use a suicide-style attack. They approach players and explode, causing massive damage to anything within a short radius. Creepers spawn under the same conditions as most other hostile mobs: in locations with a light level of 7 or less. Unlike zombies and skeletons, however, creepers will not catch fire in sunlight, and those spawned in darkness will continue roaming in daylight until they die or despawn. Creepers are especially dangerous due to them making very little noise when approaching, save for light footsteps and an occasional rustling noise. They will warn the player moments before exploding with an infamous burning fuse noise. If the player moves far enough away within about one second of this noise, the explosion is cancelled and the creeper attempts to approach again. Creepers are afraid of cats and ocelots, and will run away from felines, even ignoring players. Since cats can be controlled by the player, this can be useful for defense from creepers. Creepers are notorious for their infuriating habit of sneaking up on the player to inflict devastating damage after an all-too-short warning sound. They have become the game's unofficial mascot due to their infamy. Appearance The creeper is an armless humanoid creature with four short legs, two in the front and two in the back, with small black toes. It has empty eye sockets and a mouth twisted into a signature sad expression, and its skin is a greenish, grass-like color. Notch described the feeling of a creeper as "crunchy, like dry leaves." Uses Killing Creepers is the easiest method of obtaining gunpowder (the more challenging alternatives being defeating Ghasts, finding it in dungeon chests, or hunting witches), and are extremely useful in the production of TNT, Fire Charges, Splash Potions, Firework Stars, and Firework Rockets. Music Discs Creepers are the only mobs that drop Music Discs, only doing so if killed by a skeleton. The creeper can be damaged by other sources, but the final blow must be from a skeleton's arrow. The easiest way to arrange this is to significantly damage the creeper (i.e. shooting it twice with a full-charge, unenchanted bow), then position it between you and a skeleton, causing the creeper to get in the way of the skeleton's arrows. Behavior Creepers can see 16 blocks in all directions, and will chase down any player they see in this radius. They can traverse complex obstacles (such as navigating a maze) to get as close to the player as possible, but will cease pursuit if the player moves more than 16 blocks away. Within one block of a player, a creeper will hiss, start flashing and inflating, and explode after 1.5 seconds. It will not detonate if killed in the middle of the countdown, and the detonation can be halted if the player moves out of the blast radius, or knocks the creeper far enough away. Creepers are afraid of cats and ocelots and will ignore players to flee from them. After a "safe" distance is reached, the creeper will stop running; as this distance is smaller than the creeper's range of sight, this can result in an endless cycle of approach and fleeing if a player stands near a cat. However, even if fleeing, creepers will detonate, and thus are still dangerous. Blocking a creeper behind a Soul Sand one-way entrance will allow a player to approach up to two blocks away without triggering the countdown, although sneaking will trigger it. Explosive properties The power of a creeper's explosion depends on the difficulty level; on Hard difficulty, a player with full diamond armor in close range can be knocked down to only two hearts by a creeper's explosion. Charged Creepers' explosions are twice as powerful as a normal creeper's. As with other types of explosion, a creeper's explosion will destroy all dropped items in its radius. Some, but not all, blocks destroyed by the explosion will survive the blast as items and can be picked up. Harder blocks, such as stone, caught in an explosion will shield blocks behind them to some degree. If a creeper detonates in water, it does no damage to blocks, but will still damage mobs. Charged Creepers When lightning strikes within 3-4 blocks of a creeper, it is turned into a Charged Creeper, which has an explosion that is twice as strong. Charged Creepers are differentiated from normal creepers by a blue aura surrounding them. Creepers never naturally spawn initially charged. Charged Creepers take damage from the lightning strike that charges them, so they take fewer attacks to kill than ordinary creepers. If struck by lightning a second time, they will die, and it is also possible for the lightning that struck them to create a fire nearby that they may walk into, burning to death. A Charged Creeper's countdown timer is the same as a normal one's, both in range and time, and Charged Creepers have the same entity ID as normal creepers, except with the "powered" tag set to "1" (true) rather than "0" (false). Combat The safest way to engage a creeper is from a distance with a bow and arrows. Three fully charged arrows are enough to kill a creeper with full health. An effective way to fight them with a sword is by using sprint attacks which usually knock them far enough backwards to keep them from exploding. A sword enchanted with Knockback is also useful for this method. Another method to kill a creeper is starting with a critical hit. The effectiveness depends on which weapon is used. History Classic *0.24 - Creepers were first introduced in on August 31, 2009, based on a failed pig model Notch had created (he mixed up the length and height of the body). In Survival Test, the creeper's default look was a darker shade of green and flashed to a lighter green upon being hit. Before creepers spotted the player their heads would droop down. Creepers behaved much like zombies except their attacks dealt only two hearts worth of damage rather than the zombies' three (or the more recent range of 8+). After taking damage, it would flash as an indicator of impending detonation. When killed, this creeper caused a 4×4×4 spherical explosion that left a sizable crater, destroyed plenty of blocks (with the exception of stone) and hurt any players nearby. The creeper was worth 250 points when killed, but this was later decreased to 200 points. Alpha *1.2 - Creepers have a new damage sound. Beta *1.4 - The 'A' in the Minecraft logo now includes a Creeper face. *1.5 - Creepers become charged when struck by lightning, increasing the explosion's radius and strength. *1.8pre1 - Creepers are much more deadly and will definitely kill an unarmored player if in a radius of 4 to 5 blocks around the Creeper. This damage is also difficulty-independent. *1.8 - The ability to sprint and hit mobs was introduced in the Adventure Update, thus creepers could be quickly knocked out of detonation range by an unarmed player. *The Sound Update - Creeper explosions have a new sound. Official Release *1.0.0 **1.9pre5 - Creepers and other hostile mobs no longer attack the player in Creative mode unless provoked. *1.2.3 - As part of the AI overhaul, Creepers no longer attack other mobs. Before this update, a Creeper shot by a skeleton would attack the skeleton, creating a crater in the process. This made music discs much harder to obtain. *1.3.1 **12w30a - Creepers were made stronger. Depending on difficulty, creeper damage is scaled now with Easy: ~50% less damage, Normal: same damage as before, and Hard: ~33% more damage than before. "In full diamond armor + hard difficulty a creeper can knock you down to 2 hearts". *1.4.2 **12w38b - New Creeper fall mechanics; Creepers will explode if they fall on the player from a certain height. *1.6.1 **13w18a - Creepers do not explode when hit in Creative mode. *1.7.2 **13w36a - Creepers can be forced to explode using Flint and Steel. *1.8 **14w05a - Players can now see from the perspective of a creeper in spectator mode. A creeper shader is applied, and the player is limited to the creeper's movements. **14w11a - Now run away from other creepers that are about to explode. Pocket Edition Alpha *0.4.0 - Creepers added, but still has old explosion sound. *0.7.4 - Tapping and holding Flint and Steel on a Creeper will cause it to automatically explode. Console Edition *TU1 - Added creepers. *TU5 - Added charged creepers. Trivia *Like all explosions, if a Creeper detonates whilst surrounded/in water, its explosion has no effect on blocks, but will still cause damage to entities. *Creepers are the only mob that a tamed wolf doesn't attack. *Curiously, even with their explosive properties and the fact that they drop gunpowder when killed, Creepers will not detonate when exposed to lava or fire. *The Minecraft profile picture on Facebook looks like a Creeper face, but smoother. It used to look almost exactly like a Creeper face. *Before the mob AI update in 1.2, as a Creeper approached a player, it tended to circle to its right (player's left). This behavior, which was also seen in skeletons, made them slightly more challenging to kill than many other mobs, particularly if the player was using a sword or other melee distance tool rather than a bow. *A Creeper's fuse countdown lasts a little longer if it encounters a cobweb, buying a little time for a player to flee if they are low on health. *In SMP, if a Creeper is attacked by another player, and the other player runs out of sight, it will not attack any other players. *Creepers have a separate "armor". When they are normal Creepers, they are in their un-armored state. When hit by lightning, the charged field of electricity is their armor. This "armor" does not protect them and has infinite durability. **In the game files, this "armor" is labeled as "creeper_armor.png" *Despite having no arms, Creepers can climb up ladders and vines like any other mob. *In the goodie-bags given out at Minecon 2011, Creepers were given as a fold-able and tapable decoration for ones room or collection, along with diamond and grass. *The Creeper's path finding allows for it to notice lava, and it will not attempt to chase the player if they are on the other side of the lava. This happens regardless of how close the player is (as long as they are not within detonation range). *If a Creeper explodes and destroys a monster egg, it kills the Silverfish inside of it. *A Creeper is featured as a "Micro Mob" in LEGO set [[LEGO Minecraft|21102 LEGO Minecraft Micro World]]. *On Monday, June 18, 2012, A Creeper was sent above the clouds into space. *A creeper face can be seen on the chiseled sandstone. *Creepers float about 2 pixels above ground *While Creepers cannot be targeted by other mobs, they can be attacked by them. For example, a skeleton can hit a Creeper while aimlessly shooting randomly (usually seen in Creative) and Iron Golems can hit Creepers when attempting to kill another hostile mob, such as a zombie. *When retaliating against mobs, they will walk directly at them and explode in a manner similar to attacking the player. *Creepers are also one of two mobs that can never be targeted by any other mob (the other being the Ghast, with the exception of Zombie Pigmen). Allied and utility mobs that can attack hostile mobs, such as Tamed wolves, Snow Golems, and Iron Golems will never purposely attack Creepers. This is because of their destructive nature upon being provoked. *When about to detonate, Creepers will cease movement and its head will face directly forward.